1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cashless method for enabling a gaming system having, for example, gaming machines to use a cashless means of exchange and, in particular, to use tickets having bar-encoded information printed thereon.
2. Statement of the Problem
A need exists to provide a cashless gaming system wherein a medium of exchange is used among gaming machines other than a credit card or cash.
It is well known to use tokens such as dollar tokens by players of gaming machines. In a typical gaming machine environment, a player sits at a gaming machine and inserts coins or tokens into the gaming machine. When a player decides to leave the machine and has a winning cash amount in the machine, the player presses a cash-out button and receives the appropriate number of coins or tokens in a cash-out bin. Trays are conventionally available for players to stack and hold the money. The player can then go to another gaming machine and insert coins or tokens. The use of coins and tokens is awkward for players especially in carrying them from place to place and often represents a means of transmitting diseases among players. It also represents a cost to the casino in providing the trays, the tokens, and the machines to count the tokens at the various cashier locations.
In another approach, cards such as credit cards are used. In the case of credit cards, there exists a strong public policy not to allow a person gambling to have access to the credit limit of their credit card at the various gaming machines. Hence, credit card ATM terminals are provided at various other locations in a casino to allow a person to access the credit available in their credit card and then to have it provide cash to the player. The player can then take the cash to the gaming machine or to the cashier to receive tokens. This step of forcing the gambler to go to a remote location and receive cash causes the gambler to think before using credit available on a credit card in the emotional heat of a game.
In another approach, a player card is used to encode the magnetic stripe on the card with the amount of the cash-out from one gaming machine so that the player can use the imprinted amount to play at another gaming machine.
In yet another approach, a player card is used and all communications with respect to the gambler's current balance is displayed at a particular machine. For example, upon insertion of a player card at a first machine, if the player has a balance of $500.00, the player can go to a second machine and insert the card and a central computer will display $500.00 available for playing at the second machine.
A need exists to provide a player with a form of money similar to the tokens presently used. This provides the player with a feeling of winning something from a particular machine, which the player can then go to another machine to play another game or to take to a cashier to be redeemed for cash.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention provides a solution to the problem by providing the player with a more convenient form of the highly popular tokens so that the player can walk away from a game with a physical item and the satisfaction of winning from a particular game which the player can use to play another game or to "cash-in" at a cashier's location.